1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus, a transmitting apparatus and a transmitting method, wherein it is possible to record information such as image data on a medium and transmit it to an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Equipment is now commercially available for recording and reproducing an image taken by a camera and stored on an optical disk as compressed digital data. By making use of the quick-access function of random-access recording media, such as a DVD-RAM, it is possible to reproduce recorded image data through a plurality of reproduction paths. Namely, reproduction can be carried out by selecting the images a user needs from among the recorded images, recording reproduction path information called a play list which defines the order of reproduction, and following that list (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,826 (FIG. 4), for example). With communication channels becoming wideband, such an apparatus provided with a function that could transmit a user's image data to an external apparatus through a communication channel is desirable.